


A Ball Of Sunshine Is Brighter When You Pair It With Neon

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Dance Through The Decades [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 80s AU, Ahahaha. I'm Back With Another Decade AU., All of them are the same age, Alpha Haiba Lev, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Yahaba Shigeru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hinata Shouyou Loves The Go Go Girls, Hinata Shouyou-centric, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kyoutani Kentarou, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Yaku Morisuke, This Time It Is:
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: In a world where hairspray is all the rage, Hinata Shouyou is awfully bored. He has his friends, a group of omega's who are always chewing bubblegum and have no problem sharing if they have extra, but all of them have Alpha's. They're all mated so he doesn't exactly want to be the odd one out.





	A Ball Of Sunshine Is Brighter When You Pair It With Neon

"Aw, damn!" Shouyou groaned, dropping his eyeliner pencil on the desk in front of him. "Koushi! Can you help me? I smudged again!"

"Shou, I don't see why you're complaining." Tooru said from his seat next to him as he pulled the angled brush across his cheek bone, the blush making him look amazingly dewy. "Eyeliner looks nice when it's smudged."

"Tooru... why are you lying to me? Don't you know how much I need this? I'm trying to get him to like me and all of the magazines say that a flawless wing are where it's at! So help me. PLEASE!!"

"Ok, ok! Honey, I know that you are excited but you can't just rely on makeup to get an Alpha!"

"Tooru. Since the day I met you, I've never seen you without makeup." Kentarou raised an eyebrow from his place on the bed, face previously buried in a magazine, probably reading the article titled: All Men Are Not Grey In The Dark or perhaps: Everything You Wanted To Know About Being Pregnant. "Stop pretending like you aren't superficial, you piece of plastic."

"Stop pretending like you don't have baby fever, you blow!"

"Oh! Bug off!" He huffed, adjusting the rollers put in his hair by Koushi, their resident cosmo genius. 

Shouyou couldn't stop the laugh that tumbled from his lips whenever Koushi simply clicked his tongue and gave him a glance. "You two rip each other apart like cats and dogs."

"Only if I'm the cat. After all, Kyouken-chan is a flea bag mutt." Tooru grinned, winking at the bottle blonde. "Hey, what's up with your hair, anyway?"

"Eh, caught Shi looking at some blonde chick in a porno mag."

"No, porkie, I meant the length. You hate long hair. You said it was for bag girls."

"That's because that girl at the mall needed a bag for her face."

"Even!" The rest of the group nodded all nodded. 

"Oh, eat my shorts."

"You only think she's so ugly because she tried to feel up your boyfriend. And besides, what's to grab with that bod!"

"Please! You haven't felt that bod pressed against you in a cold sweat!"

"You're so bad, Ken-chan!" Te blonde chuckled at that, popping off of the bed and standing behind Tooru with a genuine smile. 

"Do you wanna borrow my sneakers?"

"Like, for tonight?" He nodded. "Totally! That's bitchin'!"

"Just like you. And not it the good way."

"Mori! When did you get here?" Shouyou laughed at the look the short omega gave Tooru. 

"Don't call me that."

"Aww, why? Because your 'hella righteous' mate calls you that when you play?"

"Yeah, totally."

Oh, this would be a long night. 

"Koushi, pass the spray, please?"

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my fault if this is shit, I'm like 20 some years younger than this decade so. 
> 
> All I can is that I have a high passion for 80s movies! I hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry for the shit first chappie.


End file.
